


Four Years Later

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sequel to Love Happens When You Least Expect It.Nayeon and Dahyun go onto the next step in their life.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Four Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Entirely self indulgent sequel to Love Happens When You Least Expect It. I was in my feelings and wrote it. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> <3

Dahyun bounced her leg nervously as she sat on the edge of the tub, staring at the pregnancy test sitting on the sink. Nayeon had gone to get her a glass of water. This would be their fourth time trying to get pregnant and she wanted nothing more than for it to take. While she was physically fit enough to keep trying, the mental toll it took on her each time the test came back negative was nearly overwhelming. 

  
  


Nayeon finally came back and crouched in front of her after handing the glass over. “How are you?” She rubbed her thighs slowly. 

  
  


“Nervous.” Dahyun replied after taking a sip of her water. “What if it doesn’t happen? Again?” Her bottom lip trembled. 

  
  


Nayeon moved to her knees and wrapped her arms around her wife, rubbing her back. “We’ll figure that out if it happens.” She pulled back and cupped her cheek, making their eyes meet. “You’ve felt different this time. I think it worked.” 

  
  


“Four times, Nayeon.” Dahyun said with a small hitch in her tone. “They told us it was a half and half shot the first time, then the second and even after that. Are we really that unlucky?” 

  
  


Nayeon ran her thumbs along her cheeks, wiping her tears. “We just have to think positively, baby. Either way, I’m here for you.” 

  
  


Dahyun brought her hands up and rubbed Nayeon’s shoulders. “This involves you too, you know? You don’t have to focus on me.” 

  
  


“You’re the one going through the procedure all the time, not me. So, I’m here for you.” 

  
  


“I know you.” Dahyun ran her palms down her arms to grip her wrists. “I also know you don’t think I hear you crying at night sometimes. I do. Don’t hide from me.” 

  
  


Nayeon let out a soft sigh. “I didn’t know. I just..don’t want to make you even more overwhelmed.” 

  
  


“Baby,” Dahyun pulled Nayeon’s hands away from her cheeks and laced their fingers. “How long have we been married?” 

  
  


“Two years.” 

  
  


“We take care of each other. Always. No matter what.” 

  
  


Nayeon teared up herself, but tried to push them down. But when Dahyun leaned in and pressed her lips to her forehead, she let out a soft sob. They gently bumped their foreheads together, Nayeon squeezing her hands slightly tighter. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the timer went off on Dahyun’s phone. Both of their hearts dropped. With a shaky hand, Nayeon grabbed the test and handed it to Dahyun, letting her look first. 

  
  


Dahyun swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at the test, bursting into tears when she saw two clear lines. “It’s positive.” She said through her hiccups, wrapping her arms around Nayeon’s neck, making her tumble back onto the floor. 

  
  


Nayeon held Dahyun tight, burying into her neck. “We’re having a baby.” She rubbed her back when she heard her let out another sob. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled back and connected their lips in a gentle, lingering kiss. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


Nayeon kissed her back, reaching up to rub the back of her neck. “I love you, too.” She kissed her again, feeling Dahyun relax as she rubbed her neck. “You’re pregnant.” 

  
  


“I’m pregnant.” Dahyun let out a watery laugh, moving to sit back on Nayeon’s thighs. She looked at the test again, beaming. “It finally worked.” 

  
  


Nayeon sat up and kissed the underside of her jaw. “And we have a few people to tell.” 

  
  


Dahyun looped her arms around her neck and swayed them. “We do. Parents first, then the rest of the family.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Nayeon kissed her cheek repeatedly. “We’re having a baby.” 

  
  


“Yes, you’ve mentioned that.” Dahyun teased. 

  
  


Nayeon pouted and Dahyun kissed it away. “Come on. We need to make an appointment then we can tell everyone once that test is confirmed.” 

  
  


“Yes, Doctor.” 

  
  


“Hot.” Nayeon wiggled her brows. 

  
  


Dahyun smacked her shoulders. “Stop that.” 

  
  


“What? Your hormones are going to be out of whack anyway. I can think of a night you’ll call me Doctor.” 

  
  


“Nayeon.” 

  
  


“Dahyun.” 

  
  


“Insatiable.” 

  
  


“So are you.” 

  
  


“Shut up.” 

  
  


“Rude.” 

  
  


“Let’s go make this appointment so I can get your mind out of the gutter.” 

  
  


“Only one thing will do that, babe.” 

  
  


“Im Nayeon.” Dahyun said firmly, making her brow raise. 

  
  


“Oooh, get tough with me, baby. Let me have it.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes and got off of her lap, leaving her on the bathroom floor. 

  
  


“Wait!” 

  
  


~

  
  


A few weeks later, once they had the doctor’s confirmation, they all gathered at Mina and Sana’s. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were cuddling on the loveseat with Aiko in Tzuyu’s lap, happily ranting about something she’d done. Dahyun had her head resting on Nayeon’s shoulder watching them, internally excited about telling them she was pregnant. Bear lay at her feet, much more calm in his older age than when she first met him. 

  
  


“So, is there a reason we’re all gathered?” Sana asked with a raised brow, noting that Dahyun seemed more tired than usual. 

  
  


Dahyun smiled a little and lifted her head. “We have some news to tell you.” 

  
  


“Oh?” Mina hooked her arm around Sana’s shoulders. “What’s up?” 

  
  


“I’m pregnant.” Dahyun said with a wide smile. 

  
  


“Yes!” Chaeyoung shot off the couch and launched herself at Dahyun, hugging her tight. Dahyun laughed loudly and squeezed her. “Finally!” 

  
  


Dahyun teared up. “You can say that again.” 

  
  


Mina got up and moved to hug Nayeon. “Proud of you.” 

  
  


“It was all her.” 

  
  


“It’s a team effort.” Dahyun’s voice was muffled by Chaeyoung’s shoulder. 

  
  


“She’s right.” Mina said, pointing to Dahyun. “It is.” 

  
  


Sana nodded in agreement. She glanced over at her daughter, who seemed slightly confused by the sudden yelling. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” 

  
  


“It got loud.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled a little. “Well, Aunt Dahyun had some really good news. Did you hear it?” 

  
  


Aiko shook her head. 

  
  


“She’s going to have a baby.” 

  
  


“Oh! Yay!” Aiko raised her arms. “Where is it?” 

  
  


“In her belly.” Tzuyu pointed. “The baby will stay there for a little while before they’re ready to come out and meet us.” 

  
  


Aiko frowned. “But I want to see them now.” 

  
  


“They’re not big enough yet, baby girl.” Mina smiled. “You were that small once. In momma’s belly.” 

  
  


Aiko looked at Sana's stomach. “Oh.” 

  
  


“It’ll just be a few months.” Dahyun peeked up from Chaeyoung’s shoulder. 

  
  


“That’s a long time…” 

  
  


“It’ll fly by.” Tzuyu assured her. “Come really fast.” 

  
  


Aiko nodded and rested her head on Tzuyu’s chest. “If you say so.” 

  
  


Sana glanced at Mina then to Nayeon. “How are you feeling about it?” 

  
  


“Really excited. I’m doing my best to make her comfortable because she’s having a lot of nausea.” 

  
  


“God, it sucks.” Dahyun sat back up, finally free from Chaeyoung’s grip. “It’s the worst.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung rubbed her stomach. “It’ll get better right?” 

  
  


“Supposedly.” 

  
  


“Got better with me. Took a little while.” Sana told Dahyun. 

  
  


“That’s promising. But Nayeon’s been great. As always.” 

  
  


“Sap.” Nayeon teased. 

  
  


“I’m hormonal.” Dahyun defended. 

  
  


“Oh God, we’re going to hear that for the next nine months.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. 

  
  


“Why do you always have to bust my bubble?” 

  
  


“Because I love you. Someone has to keep you humble.” Chaeyoung stuck the tip of her tongue out at her. 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes. “I guess I won’t be letting you in to meet them.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung gaped at her. “You wouldn’t.” 

  
  


“I would. Don’t cross a pregnant woman.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung pouted. “Babe, help me out here.” 

  
  


Tzuyu held her hands up. “That’s between you and her.” 

  
  


“My own wife.” Chaeyoung sighed dramatically. 

  
  


“Let’s just let it go and start the cookout.” Dahyun suggested, glancing at Mina. 

  
  


“Oh, right. Yes.” Mina got up and opened the back doors, Bear racing outside to run around the yard. “Let’s get going.” 

  
  


Later that night when they were back at home, Dahyun cuddled into Nayeon’s chest and rubbed her stomach slowly. “Should we raise them here?” 

  
  


“Hmm?” 

  
  


“The baby. We talked about moving to the beach house. Do we still want to do that or just keep it as a vacation space?” 

  
  


Nayeon hummed in thought, running her fingers through her hair. “A lot of good memories happened there. It wouldn’t be too hard to move down there.” 

  
  


“But is that what you want?” Dahyun propped up on one elbow and looked at her. “I don’t want you to switch jobs if you don’t want to. I know you like working with Mina.” 

  
  


“Well, Mina and I have been talking a bit about opening our own on the coast.” 

  
  


“Really?” 

  
  


“Yeah. I mean, we have the clientele for it.” 

  
  


“But that would mean that they’d move too?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “It would.” 

  
  


“Whoa.” Dahyun laid back down, thinking about what Nayeon just told her. “The only thing after that would be Chae and Tzuyu moving too. Then we’d have everyone.” 

  
  


“That might be a little harder. They like where they live, and I don’t think they’d move just to be closer to us.” 

  
  


“Babe, Chaeyoung wouldn’t want to be that far from me.” 

  
  


“It’s like, an hour and a half drive.” 

  
  


“That’s still a while to drive. She’d probably pick up and move if I asked.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed quietly. “She’s loyal. Gotta give it to her.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “She’s my best friend.” After saying that, she teared up a little. “I love her a lot.” 

  
  


Nayeon turned and kissed her cheek, hearing the emotion in her tone. “She loves you too.” 

  
  


Dahyun sniffled and wiped her tears. “Hormones.” 

  
  


“Uh huh.” Nayeon agreed, knowing she’d do this whether she was pregnant or not. “Let’s just get some rest now, okay? It was a tiring day.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, cuddling into her side. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Nayeon kissed the top of her head. 

  
  


~

  
  


Two months later, when the weather had warmed, Dahyun stood at the shore in front of their house at the beach, the waves crashing against her ankles. She felt arms wrap around her from behind, settling on her swollen stomach. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hey. Got all the bags in.” 

  
  


“Good. Thank you.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Nayeon kissed the side of her neck. “How do you feel after the ride?” 

  
  


“I’m okay. Just needed to stretch my legs a little.” 

  
  


Nayeon rested her chin on her shoulder and looked out at the water. “I missed being here. It’s so calm.” 

  
  


“It’s why we’re moving here, baby.” She teased. 

  
  


“I know. Once we get a practice settled.” 

  
  


“I can’t believe it’s actually happening.” 

  
  


“Believe it.” Nayeon rubbed the sides of her stomach. 

  
  


“It seems too easy.” 

  
  


“Sometimes things work out just how you want them to.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned back into her embrace. “You’re right.” 

  
  


Nayeon took Dahyun’s hand and tugged her toward the house. “Come on. Your feet are going to swell if you stay up too long.” 

  
  


Dahyun pouted but followed her back in, propping her feet up on the arm of the couch while she lay down. “I’m just happy Chae found somewhere to live.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, lifting her head so she could sit down with Dahyun’s head in her lap. “Tzuyu likes it a lot too, thankfully.” 

  
  


“Tzuyu may not like the water, but she likes the area.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, gently scratching Dahyun’s scalp. “I don’t like it either, but it’s easier with you there with me.” 

  
  


“And Chae will be with her when they visit the house. All you have to do is hold her and she’s okay.” 

  
  


“Noted.” 

  
  


Dahyun closed her eyes. “I could fall asleep right now.” 

  
  


“You should. Rest is good.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed and reached up to hold Nayeon’s other hand as she drifted off. Nayeon watched her with a fond smile, fingers still moving in her hair. A few hours later, Dahyun opened her eyes and saw Nayeon’s head tilted back as she slept, mouth open. She shifted around and knelt beside her. 

  
  


“Babe?” 

  
  


Nayeon didn’t move. 

  
  


Dahyun grinned and carefully slid off of the couch to grab her camera and take a photo of her sleeping. When Nayeon heard the camera shutter, her eyes shot open. “That better not be what I think it is.” 

  
  


“Maybe.” 

  
  


“Delete it.” Nayeon lifted her head and looked at Dahyun, who raised her camera again. “Im Dahyun.” 

  
  


“Hmm?” She took another photo and Nayeon shot off the couch to wrap her arms around her. Dahyun giggled loudly and held the camera away from her grip. 

  
  


“Please, babe? It’s gross.” 

  
  


“No, you’re cute.” 

  
  


“My mouth was open.” 

  
  


“Yeah, and I can see those cute teeth.” Dahyun turned in her arms and kissed her deeply, feeling her melt and loosen her grip. “Let me keep it.” She gave Nayeon her best puppy eyes. 

  
  


“You’re lucky I love you.” 

  
  


“You better. I’m having your baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon softened and kissed her again. “Let’s get dinner.” 

  
  


Dahyun put her camera away and walked to the kitchen, getting out the ingredients they brought with them. Nayeon took over after that, not wanting Dahyun near the stove. Once dinner was ready, they took it to the outside table facing the ocean and ate. Dahyun pulled out her phone and took a photo of the sunset to send Chaeyoung. 

  
  


“She’s jealous.” Dahyun said a few minutes later when she replied. “She wants to move now.” 

  
  


“None of us are for another two months.” 

  
  


“She just wants to be here, I think.” 

  
  


“She’ll be here soon.” Nayeon made a wrap for Dahyun and offered it to her, smiling when she had to lean over the table to feed it to her. 

  
  


“Everyone will be.” Dahyun said excitedly, her cheeks full of food.

  
  


“We’ll raise hell here for the locals.” 

  
  


“For a little while until we settle in.” 

  
  


“They’ll love us.” 

  
  


“I hope so.”

  
  


“We’ll be the best neighbors ever.” 

  
  


“Says the woman that left the windows open once and the old lady next door reprimanded us for having sex.” 

  
  


Nayeon blushed up to her ears. “That was once.” 

  
  


“And since then, they stay closed.” 

  
  


Nayeon pouted and focused on her food. “She needs to mind her business.” 

  
  


“It becomes her business when she can hear you screaming.” 

  
  


“It’s not my fault! It’s yours.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked. “You’re welcome.” 

  
  


Nayeon huffed. “We’ll see what happens when it’s you next time.” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed then leaned over to kiss her. “I love you.” She said in a sing-song tone. 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Nayeon mumbled. 

  
  


~

  
  


It took another six months for them to be settled at the beach house, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu living just down the road with Mina and Sana a ten minute drive away, just outside the town lines. Dahyun was eight months pregnant, and waddling everywhere. Nayeon waited on her hand and foot, getting her anything she needed even when she didn’t ask for it. She knew Dahyun was in the most uncomfortable part of her pregnancy now, where she couldn’t get comfortable enough to sleep properly. 

  
  


Dahyun lay on her side, legs bent and her ankles crossed. She had a slight furrow in her brow. 

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Nayeon sat on the floor by the couch and rubbed the side of her stomach. 

  
  


“I feel odd.” Dahyun whispered. “Feels tight.” 

  
  


Nayeon raised her brow. “What’s tight, baby?” 

  
  


“Down here.” Dahyun rubbed her lower stomach. “It’s not painful, it’s just tight.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, trying to wrack her brain for what it could be. The only thing she could do was rub her stomach and hope it helped her. “I don’t know what that could be. I’m sorry.” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “It’s okay. I know there isn’t anything you can do. You’re used to pregnant dogs.” She teased. 

  
  


“You’re not wrong. I just hate that you’re so uncomfortable.” Nayeon whispered, trying not to tear up. “I hate seeing you in pain like this.” 

  
  


Dahyun reached out and put a hand on her cheek. “It’ll be worth it in the end.” 

  
  


Nayeon leaned into her touch then turned her head to kiss her palm. “I know. Do you want me to help you up to the bedroom? It might be more comfortable there.” At her nod, Nayeon helped her stand and guided her up the stairs to get in bed. “There you go.” 

  
  


“Thank you. For everything.” 

  
  


“Don’t thank me, baby. It’s the least I can do.” 

  
  


Dahyun puckered her lips and Nayeon leaned down to kiss her. “I’ll be cleaning up downstairs, okay? Just yell if you need me.” 

  
  


“I will.” 

  
  


Nayeon gave her one more kiss before padding down to the kitchen to clean up after she’d cooked them dinner. Around half an hour later, she heard Dahyun let out a yell of pain. She dropped everything in her hands and ran up the stairs. 

  
  


“Baby?” 

  
  


Dahyun was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her stomach. “I think we need to go. It’s time.” 

  
  


“Oh God. Oh God. Okay. Okay.” Nayeon ran to the closet and got the bag she’d already packed for the hospital and flung it down the stairs before running back to help Dahyun stand. “Okay, let’s go.” 

  
  


“Stop saying okay.” Dahyun grimaced through a shot of pain. 

  
  


“Okay.” 

  
  


Dahyun carefully walked down the stairs and made it to the car, breathing slowly to try and lessen the pain in her stomach. Nayeon drove them as fast as she dared to the hospital, running in to tell them she needed a wheelchair for her wife. She got Dahyun out of the car and into the wheelchair, slinging the bag over her shoulder and trailing behind the nurse pushing Dahyun in the wheelchair. 

  
  


It didn’t take long for them to get a room and Dahyun hooked up and various kinds of machines. She pulled up a chair next to her bed and held her hand. “Just squeeze if you feel any pain.” 

  
  


The next second, a contraction hit Dahyun and she squeezed her hand, causing Nayeon’s jaw to drop in pain. “Ow…” 

  
  


“You don’t get to say ow.” Dahyun gritted out. 

  
  


“You’re right.” Nayeon replied in a strained tone, foot lifting off the floor as Dahyun continued to squeeze. “I’m sorry.” 

  
  


Dahyun finally released her and relaxed when the pain subsided. “I want painkillers. Now.” She panted. 

  
  


“We’ll get you some, baby. I promise.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded a little, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Nayeon reached forward and wiped them away. When the doctor finally came in, she talked them through the process and what would happen. She ordered an epidural for Dahyun, which came soon after. As the drug took effect, Dahyun became much more comfortable. 

  
  


“Better?” Nayeon asked gently, pushing the hair out of her face. 

  
  


“Much.” She nodded, letting out a deep, slow breath as the pressure of another contraction hit her. Nayeon got up to dim the lights then sat back in her chair, giving Dahyun all the support she needed. “Please let everyone know what’s happening.” 

  
  


“I did, baby. I’ve got them all in a group chat so I don’t have to repeat myself.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” 

  
  


“Just focus on you and the baby. Don’t worry about anything else.” 

  
  


“I will.” Dahyun closed her eyes, already feeling exhausted. 

  
  


Nayeon watched over her for the next few hours, sending any update she needed to the girls. It was around four in the morning that Dahyun was ready to push. Nayeon stood at her side, holding her hand and coaching her through breathing. Any words of encouragement from her seemed to fall of deaf ears, or earned her a death glare. Just a few minutes later, the nurses gathered around as their daughter finally entered the world. Dahyun fell back on the bed and panted heavily, waiting to hear anything. When it didn’t come, she desperately looked at Nayeon. 

  
  


“Why isn’t she crying?” 

  
  


Nayeon didn’t have an answer for her, but a second later, a piercing cry sounded through the room and a sense of relief Nayeon had never felt before rushed through her. She heard Dahyun let out a sob and leaned down and kissed the side of her head. 

  
  


“She’s okay.” 

  
  


“Mrs. Im?” One of the nurses called. “Would you like to cut the cord?” 

  
  


Nayeon rushed over and did as they instructed her, tearing up at the sight of her daughter. She went back over to Dahyun. “She’s so beautiful. So beautiful.” She couldn’t help but let a few tears fall as Dahyun looked at her expectantly. “She looks just like you.” 

  
  


Dahyun squeezed Nayeon’s hand and looked over when she saw a nurse coming closer, holding a bundle of blankets. When she was finally placed in her arms, tears ran freely down her cheeks. “Hi, little one.” 

  
  


Nayeon leaned over and looked down at her. She reached out and ran the back of her finger over her chubby cheek. “It’s been a long time coming.” 

  
  


It took another hour for things to calm down with various people coming in to check on Dahyun while the baby was with the nurses in the nursery getting checked out. When they finally had a minute to themselves, Nayeon sat on the bed facing Dahyun. 

  
  


“How do you feel?” 

  
  


“I feel good. Sore. Tired. But good.” Dahyun reached out to take her hand. 

  
  


Nayeon laced their fingers and brought them up to her lips to kiss each one then the back of her hand. “I’m so fucking proud of you, Dahyun. You did so well.” 

  
  


“I yelled at you…” 

  
  


“It’s okay. You were going through it.” Nayeon brought her other hand over and rubbed the back of Dahyun’s. “Don’t worry.” 

  
  


Dahyun tried to sit up, but couldn’t. She huffed and puckered her lips for a kiss, that Nayeon gratefully gave her. “We need to give them her name.” 

  
  


“Oh. Right.” 

  
  


“Hyejin.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “They’ll come in and ask soon. We’ll tell them.” 

  
  


Dahyun let out a slow breath. “We did it, babe.” 

  
  


“No, you did it. I stood and watched. It’s all you.” 

  
  


“We’re in it together. You’re momma and I’m mommy.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled a little. “Yes we are.” She looked back when the nurse came in with Hyejin. Nayeon moved out of the way so Dahyun could hold her while she told her what her name would be so they could fill out the paperwork. After the nurse left, Nayeon took a seat on the bed next to Dahyun and looked down at the baby. 

  
  


“Hi, cutie.” She watched as Hyejin opened her eyes and looked up at her. “What gorgeous eyes you have. Just like mommy.” 

  
  


Dahyun placed a gentle kiss on her head. “They should be letting visitors in soon.” 

  
  


“Chae wanted to be first, so it’s her and Tzu then Mina, Sana, and Aiko.” 

  
  


“Sounds good.” 

  
  


A little while later, Chaeyoung walked in with Tzuyu, excitedly rushing over to the bed. “Oh, she’s so cute.” Chaeyoung gushed, leaning down to get a closer look at her. When Dahyun offered to let her hold Hyejin, she very carefully took her, bouncing on her feet to keep her calm. “Hi. I’m Aunt Chaeyoung.” 

  
  


Tzuyu looked over her shoulder with a smile. “She looks just like you.” 

  
  


“That’s what Nayeon says too.” 

  
  


“It’s true.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung stuck her bottom lip out and looked up at Tzuyu. 

  
  


“Soon, baby. Not right now. She’ll do for now.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung sighed. “Fine.” 

  
  


Dahyun exchanged a glance with Nayeon then looked to the door, seeing Mina and Sana come in with Aiko in tow. “I thought it was two at a time?” 

  
  


Mina shrugged. “They let us in.” She walked over and took Chaeyoung’s other shoulder. “Oh, she’s adorable. What’s her name?” 

  
  


“Hyejin.” 

  
  


“Hi, Hyejin.” 

  
  


Sana picked up Aiko so she could look at the baby. “See?” 

  
  


“She’s really small.” 

  
  


“You were that small once, you know.” Sana bounced her a little. 

  
  


“Four years ago?” Aiko looked up at Sana. 

  
  


“”That’s right.” 

  
  


An hour passed and Hyejin had been held by all of her new aunts before finding her way into Nayeon’s arms as they left to give them some peace and quiet to recover. She walked around the room, singing to her quietly as she slept. Dahyun watched her with a look of admiration on her face. It was the same songs she sang to her belly while she was pregnant. Nayeon caught her eyes and sent her a small smile before continuing slightly louder so Dahyun could listen too. 

  
  


“Have I told you today that I love you?” Dahyun asked suddenly, catching Nayeon’s attention. 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“I love you.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled wider. “I love you, too.” She walked over to drop a kiss on her lips. “And you.” She kissed Hyejin’s forehead. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


Dahyun rubbed Nayeon’s side. It was the start of a new chapter in their life, and she couldn’t be happier to share it with the woman beside her.

  
  


“Can we get a puppy now?” 

  
  


Dahyun looked up at Nayeon. “Nice try.”

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
